Compressor follower devices are conventionally employed in file trays for the purpose of releasably compressing/clamping file material such as cards, checks and other sheets of paper stored in such trays.
A preliminary patent search directed towards the present invention noted the following patents as being of interest:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 768,716 C. Zimmerli Aug. 30, 1904 1,116,757 E. Stuck Nov. 10, 1914 2,187,832 F.L.W. Link Jan. 23, 1940 2,877,773 F.R. Sewell Mar. 17, 1959 ______________________________________
The above enumerated patents disclosed compressor or follower devices for filing trays characterized in that they are non-removably attached to their associated tray at least throughout their normal range of travel/adjustment, and are not readily adapted for removable attachment with the rods of a three rod type filing tray.
The construction of the tray employed in combination with the compressor of the present invention is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,118, which issued on Oct. 24, 1972.